


【Dickjay】性別平等？

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 因為生育率AO長年被推崇在一起。為了性別平等所有英雄都必須公開自己的性別。現在α英雄跟α英雄交往了，同性戀平權組織很高興。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 37





	【Dickjay】性別平等？

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO世界觀，標記後還是聞的到味道只是不會被影響。  
> 反正Bug滿天飛。

事實上Superman身為正義聯盟的主席，他真的不知道為什麼自己要開一場記者會宣布：對，Nightwing跟Redhood他們正在交往。是的，兩位都是α。不，我們沒有在公布上的資料作假過。我不回答他們痾…床上的事情，那是個人隱私。

顧問Batman拒絕出席這場記者會，但正義聯盟的公信力提升了，政治正確，可喜可賀。

而自從Nightwing跟Redhood交往的消息被正義聯盟證實後，整個世界的同性戀平等運動又開始活躍起來。不過Tim不在乎，他現在看者網路上熱心民眾發起的投票笑得詭異，撇頭問那個正肆意打開自己冰箱的投票當事人。

「所以你跟Dick最常用哪個姿勢？」  
「啊-你說什麼」  
「我問你跟Dick最常用哪個姿勢，放心我不過問你們誰是TOP」

Jason用力關上冰箱，他認真思考Bruce是不是塞了太多工作給他的小弟弟。看看這人已經工作到不知道自己在講什麼了。Tim把螢幕轉向Jason的方向，示意Jason自己過來看。

『討論：Nightwing跟Redhood的上下關係！』  
『詢問：NWRH有組織嗎？寶寶要餓死了』  
『投票：Alpha跟Alpha間最常用的姿勢♡』  
『分析：Nightwing跟Redhood交往早有前兆？又或者是正聯的另一場陰謀？』

操，連縮寫都出來了。Jason越看臉越綠，那之後他是不是會在網路上看到一大推自己跟Dick這樣那樣的同人文？還有人分析他們的感情關係，寫的長篇大論總結就是預測他們不管是真的談戀愛還是假的演戲，不出３個月就會分手。

我們上床３年交往2年了，要不是被惡魔崽子發現－－。而且最讓他不爽的是有人就"時間"跟"誰甩誰"開了賭盤，目前最多人押的是Nightwing半年內會甩掉Redhood。

「要知道性別平權組織可是很在意你們的進展」  
「你們床上的關係影響整個世界同性戀的權益」

Tim幸災樂禍地說。  
Jason回給他一個中指。

媽的，下次他要在Tim的辦公室裝一台針孔直播他跟超級小子的性愛畫面。  
-  
「Dickie、Dickie... Dick哈啊－你不能、不能像這樣嗯......幹我」

他的雙腿軟軟的撐在Dick腿上，那個混帳還在死命底從下方不斷挺腰。剛開始Jason還能夠配合他用腳環住Dick的腰一起上下配合，α的陰莖又粗又大，一下子就頂到了讓Jason吃痛的深處，而且做到現在Dick一次都還沒射過。

α跟α間的性愛相當辛苦，他們不像Ω那樣發育成接受的一方。α的後穴沒有腸液能幫忙潤滑必須事前做好許多準備。不過Dick對此樂此不疲，他會用舌頭順著Jason的陰莖滑下到陰囊，三不五時舔一下龜頭或吸一下那兩顆球，而這時Dick的手指會沾上潤滑液戳進他的後穴開始擴張。

等到自己放鬆後，他的舌頭會繼續前進來到那個本不該被進入的地方，Dick的舌尖相當有力，他總是用舌頭一勾、一勾地舔者後穴周圍，舌頭時不時伸進去在裡面攪盪幾圈後摳搔腸壁直到Jason癱軟、終於忍不住叫Dick插進來，但Dick提槍上陣後才是開始。

「你不專心」Dick用嘴愛撫他的脖頸邊調整了身上人的姿勢，在得到吃痛聲後滿意地繼續品嘗他的小翅膀。  
「我沒有」Jason喘息著嘴上還不甘示弱，「我不專心也是你技巧太差」

事實上他有，Jason現在腦中想的都是那篇投票猜錯了，他們最常用的姿勢不是刻板印象裡充滿主導意味的騎乘；也不是散發濃濃佔有慾的背後式，而是面對面坐式。

這個體位非常受到Dick的喜愛，他主張這樣我們可以自然擁抱、同時你的小Jason也可以摩擦我的腹肌享有雙重快感，是一個在生理上和精神上都令Dick達到高滿足度的體位。  
特別是每當他扭者腰想從Dick身上逃跑時，Dick只要稍微前傾抱住自己就能夠完全掌控他的行動；低下頭就可以咬住α脖子上脆弱的腺體。

就像現在，Dick突然開始舔舐他後頸上的弱點加快了身下的攻勢。

「慢一點－求你！慢一點－」  
「你喜歡這樣、你喜歡像個Ω一樣被我征服」

身為α的本能讓他想逃，在被咬下去的瞬間Jason射了。他可以感受到Dick的信息素正在侵占自己的大腦，陰莖在裡面是如何變換角度好讓內壁被大量的液體沖刷。他還聽到Dick發出滿足的咕噥聲。  
Jason全身癱軟地靠在Dick懷裡，α的射精又久又多，他低頭看向自己的小腹都被精液撐起一個隆起。

「會懷孕的」  
「為我懷孕，Jay」

Jason笑了，α沒辦法懷孕。不過他舔拭掉濺到戀人下巴的精液用吻來回答他。  
Dick突然像是被什麼刺激到直接推倒Jason，他將Jason的雙腿抬至自己的肩膀上，整個人再次挺進戀人體內。  
腸壁再度被那根粗大的陰莖撞開，後面那個洞又酸又麻，還鬆垮垮的、一點要閉合的樣子都沒有。隨便Dick愛怎麼幹就怎麼幹。Dick在他身上咆哮，雙手掐住Jason的胯部不放。

「Dick，照顧我的胸，拜託……」Jason幾乎要哭出來，強烈的快感跟痛苦讓他忍不住挺身把胸口送出去，但Dick沒有理會。

「我要當爸爸了」  
「Jason Todd則會成為這個孩子的媽媽」  
「為Dick Grayson生下孩子」

Dick用手掌撫摸Jason的下腹部後，再度開始搖晃腰。淚水跟口水弄濕了Jason的臉頰，連續性地高潮讓他的腦袋也變的奇怪只能發出尖叫！

「嗯啊－好…射給我…讓我受精…！」  
「把我變成、Dick的Ω！」

事後，疲累不堪的Jason躺在一旁任由Dick抱者自己親吻。  
｢寶貝，你今天真辣！你都不知道你哭喊懷孕能讓我有多興奮｣  
｢…惡趣味…｣

Jason閉上眼睛懶得理那個找到新玩法的傢伙，他突然想不起來他後面幾次有沒有射。

算了，反正不重要。

\---  
Jason臭者臉坐在蝙蝠洞裡的病床上讓Bruce沉者臉掃描他第三次 。起因是夜巡時Robin在看到Redhood時，習慣性地用信息素代替打招呼向Redhood問好。真的，他們兩兄弟間已經習慣這樣，通常Jason也會釋放信息素攻擊當作回禮。

可今晚Jason的反應太不正常了，他在聞到α的信息素後突然腳軟不受控地發出一聲尖叫。雖然Redhood馬上就恢復正常，不過在場的壞人們都傻住了。

｢Todd你剛剛…｣就像個Ω。

Damian迅速地按下通訊器告知Batman他所在的位置後加入戰局。這件事驚動到人在布魯德海文的Dick跟泰坦塔的Tim都趕了回來。

現在Bruce的臉黑的不能再黑，他盯者出來的報告、試圖用他自認充滿安慰的聲音告訴他的二兒子：「你的子宮發育了。」

「老頭子，你的儀器是不是壞了？」  
「不，Jason，你要接受現實」  
「很明顯你再長期受到另一位α的信息素影響下，」  
說到這裡，Bruce還用蝙蝠俠不贊同的眼神看向他的大兒子「子宮自主發育。」

人在旁邊撸狗的Damian驚得嘴巴都沒合上，他一點都不想知道Todd跟Grayson的上下關係。Dick則是高興地衝上前就要抱住他的小戀人，卻反被Jason抄起旁邊的蝙蝠標丟了過去。

後來在Bruce的堅持下他們還是做完了一連串實驗，確定：  
1.Jason暫時只接受Dick的信息素，就像剛被標記的Ω一樣。 (沒事大紅，等到Dick的味道纏遍你全身時就好了)  
2.Jason作為α的身體素質沒有退化，但他聞不到其他Ω的信息素。  
3.預計子宮半年就會發育成熟，所以他們接下來每一次都要做好防護措施。

Jason氣得想剖開肚子挖出那個據說正在發育的器官，Bruce開始給Jason做Ω相關的知識教育，包括那些"假如你遇到α要強迫你時該怎麼做"。Jason想一槍蹦了自己，他現在甚至不知道自己的性別到底是α還是Ω，Damian早就溜了，今晚對他來說太刺激。

Tim突然拉住Dick用下巴指了指蝙蝠洞外面，頗有蝙蝠俠姿態的"We need to talk"。等到兩人走到外面時，Tim轉身看向他的大哥深吸一口氣說。

「你早就知道了？」  
「………」  
「你早就知道了。」這次是肯定。

Dick露出他招牌的陽光笑容：「竟然我可以把他操成我專屬的Ω，那我為何不呢。」

什麼性別平等，把一個α操成Ω根本是另一種強權。不過Tim不在乎，只要他的哥哥們幸福就好。

喔對了賭盤。

Tim默默掏出手機在那個賭局上面押注：Nightwing跟Redhood會在一年內結婚。

他砸了他一個月的總裁薪水進去。

**Author's Note:**

> 詢問帖是我發的，請問有12組織缺會員嗎


End file.
